Inspiration
by Abi Morgan Musa Flora Tecna
Summary: Written whilst listening to music, made to make a reader think. Enjoy.


**Hi all! I know it's been forever since I last posted, but I've been so preoccupied, and I'm so sorry. No, I haven't gone off Lab Rats, Chapter 10 of Mission: Emotion does still exist, I just don't know how to end it. I ended up realising that my portrayals of the characters were all wrong, and that the behaviour of my character was very 'cheesy' as my friend would put it. I didn't know how to continue because I feel like I've written 13,817 words of pure cringe and don't know how to fix it. Anyway, here's me experimenting and trying something new. I promise one day I'll finish Chapter 10 but for now, here's something new to consider. This chapter is based on the song Space Between from Descendants 2 by Dove Cameron and Sofia Carson. I'm sure my words are cheesy and not emotional enough to match the gorgeous song, but I tried. I would suggest listening to it whilst you read to express the tone I was aiming for. Enjoy.  
**

 **Link to the song:** **watch?v=6PMpSUqagwM (just copy it into your browser)**

 **Chapter 1: Space Between**

"You can find me in the space between" I sang to myself quietly as I snapped another photo of the sunset from my position by the window. Another long day gone by, a day of solitude, tranquil yet aching. Staring out at the colours of gold, magenta, peach and violet, I mentally returned to the beginning of the song, wishing someone would sing it with me. I could hear the opening notes as clearly as if I were playing them, ignoring the first lines despite them echoing through my head as I prepared to whisper the next line.

"I didn't want to let you down. But the truth is out. It's tearing me apart, not listening to my heart."

I lightly stepped down from my seat at the window, leaving my camera where it was and settled myself at the piano. I hadn't touched it for a while, it was painful to even see it every day, but whenever I tried to remove or hide it, I couldn't do it, not even when I forced myself to. Almost as if it belongs here.

I'd never been good at piano, I'd self taught myself to play basic pieces and my small fingers didn't flow as they were supposed to, but I found myself playing every note without fail.

"I really had to go. Even though we've changed..." pausing between my lines before meeting the crescendo of the chorus.

"And you can find me in the space between. Where two worlds come to meet. I'll never be out of reach. 'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between. You'll never be alone, no matter where you go. We can meet, in the space between"

Without realising, tears had started to fall so rather than continuing into the second verse, I let the notes fade away before wiping away my tears.

 _"_ So much for never being alone. All I ever am is alone." I whispered miserably before I sighed, stood up and grabbed my camera to snap a photo of the twilight sky, also faded from it's previous fiery glory. As I turned to take a look at the photo, something felt off, so I turned around and glanced around. In the fading light I could vaguely see my door was open. Strange, I thought to myself. I was sure I'd shut it earlier. I shook my head and pushed my frayed dark hair out of my eyes before turning back to the image.

Five minutes went by and I was still staring at the violet sky in my hands. There was something so mesmerising about how the sky could change from light blue to a metaphorical fire to dark blue showered with stars. It's as if the sky had it's own emotions that it changed when the time was right. I went to hang the photograph up next to the 50 others, but just as I stood back to admire the effect, I heard a faint noise behind me again.

"I can hear you, you know" I said cooly, sounding braver than I felt. I hadn't really talked to anyone for a while and so, despite the slight fear, I was more curious than anything else.

When I couldn't stop my intrigue, I finally turned around.

"It's you."

 **Don't ask me what the point of this story is or what I based it on besides Space Between, if I told you it would only make me embarrassed and I really don't want that haha. Hope you enjoy, next chapter will be soon, I promise.**


End file.
